Frozen 2
by ForeverElsa
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the Official 2013 Disney movie Frozen. The protagonist Anna, and her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen, are skating around on the ice. They have much fun together, along with Anna's sweetheart Kristoff, his pet reindeer Sven, Olaf the talking snowman, and many others...


ANNA

I smiled. I was wearing sparkling ice-skates that fit perfectly on my feet. I had been skating around on the ice with my older sister, Queen Elsa. Oh, and I hadn't mentioned-Elsa has the power to manipulate ice and snow. She had accidently caused the huge snowstorm in our kingdom, Arendelle, but she was able to stop it.

I stared at Elsa, who was sliding around. _The two of us have been separated for a long time,_ I thought. _I think... I'm starting to understand why Elsa did what she did._

"Hey, Anna?" The voice of my sister snapped me out of my daze. I glanced up. Elsa was standing by my side again. "Why don't we

ice-skate some more?" the queen suggested. I followed her and took her hands as we started sliding around again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of my sweetheart, Kristoff, riding his reindeer Sven around the ice rink. I laughed when Kristoff toppled off Sven's back and hit the ice. He groaned, and I skated over to him. "Are you OK?" I asked with genuine concern.

Kristoff blinked. I took his hand and helped him up. "Do you want to skate together?" he suggested. I hesitated, looking over at Elsa. The Snow Queen simply smiled. "Go ahead," she replied.

I followed Kristoff out toward the center of the ice rink. I looked back at Elsa, who was now skating around with Olaf. I caught Elsa's eye, and we both giggled.

"Anna?" I turned. Kristoff was smiling at me. I nodded and began to swirl around. I let myself fall into his arms, and he swung me around in the air. But then, Kristoff accidently slipped, and both of us tumbled to the ground.

s

"You OK, Anna?" I rubbed my eyes. My vision was fuzzy. I noticed that something orange was poking against my cheek. I glanced over and saw Olaf bending over me. I coughed. "Is Kristoff all right?" I asked shakily. Olaf clapped with his arms, which by the way were made of sticks. "Of course!" he answered. I rose up and followed him.

ELSA

I bounded toward my little sister, Anna, but before I reached her, Olaf trotted over. So I turned to look at Kristoff instead. I sent a spiral of icy wind that lifted him off the ground and onto his feet. "Thanks," Kristoff said.

He walked over to Anna and asked her, "What are you going to do?" She shrugged, then looked at me. "Anna, come with me," I offered. My sister kissed Kristoff's cheek, then joined me. Kristoff then headed over to Sven, and Olaf followed him.

"In what ways do you think I could put my power to good use?" I asked Anna. She tipped her head. "Well, maybe..." She stared off into the distance. I looked around at the people, happily enjoying themselves. "Perhaps I could make an ice show," I said.

Anna smiled brightly. "Good idea!" she agreed. Together, the two of us skated over to the edge of the ice rink and stepped off. I swept my hand around, and created a high platform where we could see all of the people. Everyone turned as it rose from the ground under Anna and me.

"People of Arendelle, behold!" I cried out. The eyes of every person in the crowd were fixed on me. "Arendelle! What would you say if I make an ice show with my powers?" I suggested.

Excited screams broke out. "Yes, yes!" shouted one man. A woman beside him clapped happily. My ears filled with the sound of cheering.

"It's a good way for my sister-Queen Elsa, I mean-to put her powers to use," Anna commented beside me. I gave her a grateful look. "There's no point in having the power if you don't use it," she added, with a glance at me. I nodded.

"So the people agree?" I said. Everyone in the crowd nodded, although I noticed a few people seemed uncertain. "What if Queen Elsa causes another huge snow storm?" one elderly man asked. I held out my hand and released a flurry of sparkling snowflakes. "I won't," I promised. "I have learned to control my power."

"Trust Elsa," pleaded Anna. The elder glanced anxiously at the snowflakes I had released. Then he slowly nodded.

I swept my hand in a circle. "Stand back!" I called out. The people stumbled to the sides of the ice rink as a huge building began to rise out of the ground underneath me and Anna. The ice structure rose higher and higher, until it made the shape of a perfect ice palace.

"Breathtaking," said a boy from the crowd. He was staring in awe at me. I pointed at the sky, and a ceiling formed overhead. I heard distant screaming from outside. "Where is Queen Elsa?" I created windows of ice on every side, so the crowds could see inside.

"Your magic is amazing!" exclaimed Anna. "Why did you never tell me before?" I decided not to answer that question. _I wanted to protect you,_ I thought, but I said nothing. Anna and I were close again-that's all that mattered now.

"My new palace," I announced, loud enough for the people outside to hear. I swept my arms down, and the windows slid completely open. Clapping and cheers came in from outside.

Anna smiled and put her arm around me. "Let me see your magic again," she said. I nodded. I swept my hands forward, and snowflakes scattered into the air.

ANNA

I watched, breathless, as my sister's beautiful ice show went on. After a while, Elsa had created an ice palace, ice soldiers to guard her palace, and another talking snowman named Olivia to be a sister for Olaf.

Suddenly, near the end of the show, Elsa called me forward. "Anna," she said quietly. "Watch." I heard gasps from the others in the crowd. I caught Kristoff's gaze in the clearing. He was staring at me in shock. "Your clothes!"

"Create a mirror!" I told Elsa quickly. A mirror of ice appeared in front of me. I stared at my reflection in awe.

I was now wearing a sparkling blue and silver dress, as well as silver high-heel shoes made of pure ice. I had white gloves, a silvery blue necklace, and a blue diamond tiara. My strawberry-blonde hair was tied in two braids, resting in the front.

"You look dazzling," spoke a voice outside. I turned my head to see Kristoff right outside the window. He was smiling at me, and I winked at him.

"Anna..." I looked over and saw Elsa standing close by. "Do you like it?" she asked quietly. I noticed something in her arms-my old clothes. "I'll wear this outfit today," I told Elsa brightly.

Elsa laughed. For the rest of the day, everyone was joyful. The ice palace was kept there for decoration, and for tourists to come and look at. And the ice rink was moved to a new location, where people in Arendelle could continually skate around as much as they want.

I bid my temporary farewell to Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, then left to head back to Arendelle's castle with Elsa. And my time here wasn't completely lonely anymore. We spent more time together, playing around with each other occasionally.

Life was good in Arendelle now. And eventually, Elsa gave me and Kristoff her blessing, and soon enough-the two of us got married. Everything was happy in the end. My life would never be the same again.

THE END


End file.
